Supressing Guilt
by LP-lova210
Summary: Jou is Bi polar and is sent to counseling. to his dismay, Seto Kaiba is his partner for an assignment. Soon, Jou is in the hospital for something Kaiba did. it's Kaiba's job to make things right. for Kaiba and Kaiba only. JouxKai
1. Counseling

**Disclaimer: **No, sadly, I do not own any of the yu-gi-oh characters

After what seemed like forever, I have finally dug up a story. I was intentionally going to make a sequel for my first story. Then I come to the conclusion that the story officially sucked. So then I thought, oh well maybe I'll make a sequel of behind bars with you, and to tell the truth, I have an idea about the story, it just sounds stupid. So then I thought some more, and I didn't want to take any other story ideas, so I came up with this story. I don't know how far I will go with it, because if you know me, then you'll know that I'll drop something fast if I don't like it. So I'll probably ask for inspiration. Which I can get from you all! (Hopefully)

I can already tell the first chapter's going to be stupid, cause I'm typing as I go along, so just bare with me

Enjoy

Summary: Jou is bi polar, and is going to counseling to get help for it, but when he is a assigned to an unexpected guest for a project, he finds himself love. However, when a devastating decision is made, Jou puts himself in more danger than he bargained for…

**Counseling**

"_Jou" _

"…"

"_Are you awake?"_

_He stirred as his eyelids opened slowly_

"_Where...where am I?"_

"_You're in the hospital; you were just in an accident"_

"_What! I was!"_

"_Yes, and a man here claims he's your lover"_

_He thought for a second_

"_Who?"_

"_Jou? Are you alright? I came over as soon as I heard! You're not hurt are you?"_

_The man wrapped his arms around Jou in an embrace. But Jou didn't hug back; he looked at the man in confusion_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_It's me, Seto, remember?"_

"…_who?"_

**------------------**

"Jou, I think it'll be a good idea" Yugi stated trying to convince the blond. "Yugi, you can't cure bi polar by going to a therapist, or counseling, or anything of that sort. I'm already taking the pills, I'll be fine" Jou replied reassuring the shorter teen with a smile.

Yugi only looked at him in disbelief.

"Well Jou, can't you just try it out, you never know, I don't think the pills are helping because your still having your mental breakdowns. Just try it, once, just once, if you don't like it then you don't have to go" he said. The blond thought for a second. It can't hurt that much to try it once right?

"Fine, fine, but if I don't like it, I'm out of there alright?" the shorter teen's eyes light up

"Right! Don't worry, I don't think that'll be a problem, Ryou convinced Bakura to take counseling at school, even though he's his usual self, he's been a lot sweeter to Ryou".

The blond thought for a moment. He didn't think Bakura was nice to Ryou in the first place, and he's gotten worse. But if it's anything to convince him to take counseling, Yugi would try it.

"Alright, alright" Jou said laughing at the overly happy teen sitting across from him in class. "Sorry, I'm just worried about you, you know. Your outbursts are becoming more violent these days" Jou had to laugh at his hyperbole.

"My outbursts aren't all that violent Yugi, I think I've been more content" he responded with a smile. The shorter teen looked at him in disbelief. "If you say so" he said as he turned his head towards the front of the classroom as the teacher began to speak.

The blond tried to pay attention. But his eyes fell down to the paper where he was scribbling little notes to notify the teacher that he was, indeed listening.

But instead he was doodling on the corner of the page waiting for the bell to ring. His eyes wandered across the room to see if anyone else were paying attention, and to his dismay, they were. His eyes wandered onto a brunette, who seemed to be listening intently to whatever the teacher was saying. There was no doubt about it; even Jou had to admit it. He was sexy beyond reason. Yeah the blond knew it was wrong for a guy to think another guy is hot, but all that seemed right to him had gone straight through the window. Besides, Kaiba was different. He was perfect for any known mammal on earth. His poise was perfect, his hair was always neatly combed, his clothes never had wrinkles, he got an A on any test he ever had, and he's athletic. For god sakes his voice is perfect, and the blond knew that somewhere…deep in his heart, he had a certain liking for said Brunette, but he always knew there was no sense in even trying to start anything with THE Seto Kaiba. Have a superior dragon with an inferior puppy just didn't mix. Just like he and Kaiba would never mix. He knew that…

And he was fine with that.

**----------------**

**Lunch**

Jou sat at the usual table, talking to Tristan as he devoured his pizza. He had a bold smile which made Tristan smile also. He knew Jou's problem and it was great that he was smiling. It was better that way. Everyone wanted Jou happy, everyone except a certain CEO.

"And here we have the mutt eating in his natural habitat. Eating like there's no tomorrow seems to be the best manners this mutt has" Kaiba said an arrogant smirk played on his lips. The blonde's temper was shorter than ever. It didn't take long for Jou to become angry.

Didn't take long at all.

"You fucking ass! I'm sick of your dog names! The one time I'm not bothering you, is the one time you come and bother me. You treat me like I'm nothing but you know your wrong Kaiba. I know you think I'm worth something, as much as you deny it, you know I'm just as important as any other person here, and do you know how this is true Kaiba?" he took a step closer to Kaiba, but the brunette stayed put. He was a little shocked by Jou's sudden outburst though he didn't show it. "It's true because I have a heart!" the blond clenched his right hand into a fist, his knuckles quickly turning white from forming the fist so tightly. He quickly swung his fist towards Kaiba's jaw, sending the brunette's face to jerk violently to the right. He was shocked, not at the fact that his punch hurt, at the fact that the blond had the guts to actually pull something like that off.

Before the brunette could even stand up straight, the blond had took off swiftly through the cafeteria and headed to what seemed to be the front yard of the school to blow off some steam. His hand hurt slightly from the sudden contact he put on Kaiba, but he had every right to be mad. He was sick of Kaiba calling him out and insulting him. He was sick of being treated like he had no business breathing the same air the brunette did. He was especially sick of the dog jokes, but what he was most sick of, was the fact that Kaiba was right. Everything he says about the blond is right. And Jou hated it

It's a lot harder to be attracted to someone when you know they hate your guts. Sometimes the blond just wished that Kaiba never talked to him at all.

It'd be better that way…

----------------

**After school**

"You sure about this? I mean all the people in here seem either depressed of psychotic" Jou said looking through the door at people who apparently needed counseling as he did. "Jou you'll be fine, just go in, be yourself, and when you get home make sure you tell me how it goes" his tri-colored friend pushed him slightly foreword into the room and walked off.

Jou looked around his surroundings. The room was very spacious and was carpeted with blue green carpet. It was very cozy, there were couches and chairs and a desk where a woman sat looking at papers. As Jou walked up to her, he saw that she was very pretty. She had chestnut hair that was loosely tied up into a bun. Her eyes were emerald and hid behind black rimmed glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. She seemed very skinny from where could see, but she was still very beautiful.

"Excuse me?" Jou said almost in a whisper hoping to get her attention without interrupting her from her work. She looked up at him and smiled a smile that could brighten the world. She had smiling eyes that made Jou smile in return. "Oh, you must be Jounouchi Katsuya, am I right?" the blond nodded his head as the lady continued. "Hello then, my name is Mrs. Copper, but please call me Jade. I will be your counselor. Now it's not all that boring being here. I mean I use to be in counseling when I was younger and I honestly did have some fun. We won't be sitting around in this room all the time. We might play little games and might go for walks. Sometimes we not even have class you can just hang around and listen to music or whatever." She took off her glasses and set them aside. She looked a lot better without them. "Now we do have some rules, very simple rules though. Try not to have any violent outbursts; I don't mind verbal but physical solves nothing. All it does is bring guilt and break things…and people" she trailed off the last part her eyes growing dark. It was so quick though the blond almost thought it didn't happen. "The people, for the most part, are very nice, they'll make you feel comfortable because their just as screwed up as you are" she smiled and pointed to the seat next to Bakura that I was assigned to sit at.

"Alright kids, we're going to start the lesson now" conversations began to die down as everyone took their seats. The seats were arranged in a circle so everyone could see everyone. Jade sat at what seemed to be the head of the circle as all eyes were set on her.

"Alright kids, we have a new comer to our group. Say hello to Jounouchi" all eyes were now on the blond. Jou looked slightly embarrassed to have all attention on him so quickly. He cleared his throat; he might as well make a good impression.

"Hey, my name is Jounouchi, but please call me Jou. As I can see none of you know except Bakura, so I'll tell you right now. I'm bi-polar; I have these outbursts that I can't control. Most of them are because of stupid things, and I've come here to try and help my problem. I'm not here to start trouble. So I hope you won't start any with me" the blond grin at the rest of the group. Some smiled, but most just stared. The blond could tell that it would take a while to fit in.

"Alright, today I'm assigning a project. I have set you up with a partner. This partner will be your 'other half' for 2 months. You will be in every class with this person. You will sit next to them; you will be eating lunch with them. Don't worry if your schedules are different, I already changed them so you will be in all the same classes. Also, you will be spending time over spring vacation. You will be staying over each others houses. Now how you arrange that will be between you and your partner. However, I will be calling and checking up on you. So don't think that I wont know if your doing the project or not" she went to her desk to get a piece of paper and she started reading the partners off the list. As Jou listened for his name, he noticed he heard objections to the partners she read off the list. Jou just hoped he was with someone nice. Hell, he wouldn't mind being Bakura's other half.

Jou looked up at Jade as he noticed his name was not called from the list. "Jounouchi, can I see you at my desk for a moment?" Jade called from her desk. The blond quickly stood and walked over to the desk. "Seeing that you're new in this group you will be assigned with another member who couldn't make it today. He was injured and will be staying home. This brings me to your first assigned to this project. You will go to his house and keep him company. Try to make him feel better" she looked up over her glasses at the blond. The blond simply nodded. "Sure I can do that, but can you tell me who this person is"

"Seto Kaiba"

----------------

Eh it's not that much of a surprise. It was bound to happen right? Well…it feels great to be typing again. Well sort of. See, it's 1:30 in the morning, and I told myself I was not going to go to sleep until I finished this chapter. Which I did, but I did it between commercials. I was watching a show, Samurai Champloo…really great show, and it just ended in this HUGE cliff hanger, and now I'm basically turning insane from lack of sleep and lack of knowledge of what's going to happen in the next episode. Now I'm not even going to point out my many grammar/spelling/wording mistakes, so you can tell me yourselves, constructive criticism is always welcome yawn and now I am going to pass out some place…--

Comments are always nice

LP Lova


	2. My Other Half

**Disclaimer**: You know, having to do this whole disclaimer thing doesn't make me feel any better, but since you insist…no I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor will I ever. I simply use the characters and change the plot just a little.

So very sorry for the late update. I've been procrastinating like crazy. I mean I have the whole chapter in my mind, like the whole thing, but I just haven't gotten around to typing it. It's here now so yeah. Oh, and I really have to thank you for the reviews. It's only five but that is alright!

**-------------------------------**

"_Wait, how do I know you?"_

_The brunette looked at his lover with an almost shocked expression_

"_Katsuya, we've known each other since high school, don't you remember?"_

_The blond just shook his head _

"_I can't really remember anything right now" …_

**Chapter 2 **

**My Other Half**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The brunette stood a mere foot away from Jou. He didn't have the nicest expression on, Jou noticed that, but he has an assignment and he plans on completing it.

"I came here to see how you're feeling" what a horrible lie that was.

The brunette only quirked a slender eyebrow

"The horrid Jade chick sent you didn't she?"

"Basically"

The blond heard a sigh as the CEO slightly stepped aside. Jou cautiously stepped in, eyeballing the brunette as he did so.

The blond looked around. It looked fairly the same from the last he had been here when Mokuba invited him over. Everything was the same from what he could remember. Some items were moved to a different spot, but Jou liked it. he's been in the mansion enough times to know where to go.

He heard the door close abruptly and turned to look at the brunette who didn't have such a welcoming look in his eyes. The blonde decided to make him self comfortable on the couch as Kaiba sat in a chair near it.

"Now, what's going on?"

"Well, Yugi wants me to be in counseling, but I think I'm..."

"I mean why are you here?" the brunette interrupted him

"I was getting there" he continued "Well since I was like one of the last people to sign up, I was left with whoever didn't get a partner yet"

"Which was me?"

The blond nodded "unfortunately, she said we have an assignment where you have to be my other half and we have to spend every waking moment together for the most part"

Azure eyes widened, Jou could see that it was going to be difficult spending time with him

"Yeah, we have to live together; she already changed our schedules so we're in all the same classes. She didn't give us a deadline yet"

Jou looked up at the brunette as a sigh escaped his lips "We'll start tomorrow then"

The blond looked slightly surprised by the sudden acceptance to the assignment but didn't complain

"Tomorrow it is"

**-------------------------------**

**Next Day**

Today would be the day that everything would change for Jou. Although, when you think about it, being with the famous CEO that you despise doesn't sound to inviting. Jou still seemed just the smallest bit excited. It would be quite the adventure to spend time with the CEO every moment until Jade says otherwise

Jou was definitely excited

"Jou I am so sorry! I had no clue she'd make you do something as cruel as this" Yugi said sympathetically

Luckily for Jou, Yugi were in most of the classes that Jou are assigned to.

"Alright class, get to your seats, class is about to start" Jou took the only empty seat that just happened to be behind Kaiba's. How coincidental.

The class was Math. Apparently they were learning Algebra

'Great, first class of the day. The one class I failed 3 times' Jou thought as he sighed and sunk down in his chair cursing the clock for not going faster.

He really did try to understand, but it just didn't make sense to him. With his failing grade in math, and his nearly failing grades in all his other classes, if he doesn't get help, he'll get left back and wont be able to graduate

He needed help fast

Jou's eyes lit up as he heard the bell went off. He stood and scooped his books and headed out to his locker

"Hey" Jou looked over at Tristan and went back to retrieving things from his locker to his book bag

"Hey Tristan'"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, how was your first day go in counseling?" the blond took the moment to hold up his right thumb and point it downwards

"Oh, well what happened?"

"Kaiba…and he wasn't even there to do it" The brunette quirked an eyebrow in confusion

"For the next god knows how many months, Seto Kaiba gets to be my Other Half!" he clapped sarcastically as he closed his locker.

"what do you mean Other half?"

"like he's in every class together, we have to sit near each other, for any project that might come up, we're automatically partners, we have to sit with each other at lunch, and we have to live together" his friend only looked sympathetically at his brown eyed friend

"Well you could always back down, your not forced to do anything you don't want to" Jou had took that into consideration, but decided he doesn't back out of anything, and this is no exception

"Thought about it, but backing down doesn't sound very Jou-ish, does it?"

Tristan chuckled and shook his head

"Not very Jou-ish at all"

**------------------------------**

**Lunch**

Kaiba sat at the far table near the door of the cafeteria. He wasn't a very social soul and preferred sitting by himself

As he took out his laptop to work, he thought about how he was going to deal with this new puppy sticking with him every minute of the hour. He already knew the blond would stay at his house. He knew about Jou's living conditions and assumed that his house would be the better place to stay. He also had to think about how he was going to work while the blond was around

'_Well he and Mokuba are friends; they could preoccupy themselves while I work' _Kaiba thought a suitable answer. The brunette thought he could work this out. That's what he thought

"you know you can eat in a cafeteria' Kaiba heard a voice, he knew exactly who it was, so he didn't bother looking up from his laptop

"What do you want mutt?"

"Well since technically, you're my other half, I have to sit with you at lunch…Jade said so"

"Yeah will that witch isn't here, she won't know"

"Yeah well she has eyes all over the place, she could find out"

"…whatever" with that, the blond sit down with his tray of food and started munching on his fries

"Now tell me, why in the hell do you work on that thing during lunch? Do you ever even eat?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No, I'm serious"

"So am I"

"…"

The brunette felt victorious in that small argument as he went back to typing. He was sitting in the middle of the long side of the table, while Jou decided to sit at the end of the table, so he could at least see Kaiba's face

"So…answer my question"

"What?"

"Why don't you eat at lunch?"

"Maybe because I'm not hungry at lunch"

"Well you don't look like eat a lot"

The brunette took a moment to look at the blond

"And why would that matter to you?"

"It doesn't, I just can't my other half looking like he hasn't eaten for days"

"Too bad"

"No matter, we'll just have to fix that problem"

The brunette raised in eyebrow

"You will do no such thing"

Jou chuckled

"Sure I won't"

Kaiba decided to end the conversation there, Jou was distracting him from his work which he needed to do

"I really don't see the whole point in this whole assignment in the first place"

Kaiba sighed at Jou's stupidity

"it's meant so one person can have another person to rely on, so that person, being you, wont be entirely alone, and since you and I have the same problem, we have to rely on each other for comfort"

"…oh" Kaiba looked at Jou out the corner of his eye. Jou didn't seem too happy about the answer, why else would he think they'd be stuck together for god knows when?

By the time Kaiba was done with his work for now, Jou had already finished his lunch and had gone back for an ice cream. As much as the brunette hated to say it, Jou does intrigue the CEO quite a bit. The way he acted may not catch the attention of his fellow peers, but Kaiba's noticed that's he's been paying more attention to the blond than usual. He didn't like that idea very much, but something inside him feels that their some type of connection between the blond and the brunette. One that Jou may not see, but Kaiba notices very well.

**-------------------------------**

**After School**

Kaiba waited in his limo hoping the blond would come sometime soon. He glanced out the window, and saw Jou chatting away to his friends as if he had no intention as to leaving soon.

Kaiba was getting very impatient, which made him irritated, which made him mad at the blond. He rolled down his window and growled

"Mutt"

The blond look casually over in the direction of Kaiba's voice and glared when he realized what he was called. He would have just stood there and make the brunette wait till he was good and ready to leave, but he knew that would do nothing but a glaring fest once he got in the limo. He said his goodbyes to his friends as he headed to the limo

"You know, unlike you, I have friends…that I socialize with" Jou said as he got in the car

"and unlike you, I could give 2 shits about your friends" the blond couldn't help but laugh, yeah he knew that was a insult that well deserved a punch, but he was a little more than excited about this little "project" they were set off to do.

Jou could tell this would be interesting

"Why do you take a limo wherever you go? I mean, is it really necessary, does it make you feel superior to others when you drive in a car that's abnormally longer then what most people choose to drive?" the blond rambled on. Kaiba chose not to listen and stared out the window

The limo slowed to a stop as Jou looked at the Mansion he would soon get use to

They both stepped out the limo, and walked up to the mansion

"I swear if you break anything, I will make sure your body goes to science sooner than you think" Kaiba said as he opened the door

"You will be staying in the guest room across from my room…the kitchen is down the hall" he pointed to the hall that the brunette assumed Jou would be going through most of the time

"I can guarantee you will get lost, so don't go anywhere, besides the living room, game room, Mokuba's room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and my room, you shouldn't wonder in any other rooms. I'll show you where everything else is when you get settled in" Kaiba began heading towards the stairs

"Hey! Wait, where are you going?" Jou said as he sat on the couch

"Work" and before the blond had a time to object, he went into his room and closed the door.

'Great, I'm alone in a huge hell of a house, what to do?"

Jou decided he was hungry and headed to the kitchen

He opened huge door to what he assumed to be the refrigerator. He assumed right. There was everything, every food you could want in life… and a good supply of it. Jou could tell he would get use to this place

"Jou? What are you doing here?" The blond spun around from his raiding to the voice

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah, if you haven't forgotten, I do live here"

Jou chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"What are you doing here?" his voice slightly more serious than before

"Long story…you don't want know"

Mokuba sat down at the table and stared up at the blond

"I have all day, and yes I do"

The blond sighed and sat down across from him

"Well, I was advised…more like forced, to go to counseling. This just happened to be the same counseling your brother must be doing. Anyway, we were assigned a project, where we would have this "other half" who you're suppose to spend every waking moment with. As if God was just out to get me, I was set to be with Kaiba. When will this project end you ask? Well, I have no clue, neither does moneybags"

The younger Kaiba nodded before a bold grin grew on his face.

"So like, you're going to be here like all the time?" Jou chuckled at the question

"Yeah pretty much" Blue-grey eyes lit up at the response.

"That's great! You could be like another big brother!"

"The cooler, nicer, and way hotter brother of course" Jou smiled when Mokuba laughed

"Well it's nice to have someone else around the house besides Seto and housecleaners" Jou chuckled

"Well don't worry, as long as I'm here, I'll make sure a smile is plastered on your face every hour of the day" he ruffled his hair "now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go annoy the hell out of your brother. See you later" he headed upstairs trying his best to remember where Kaiba's room was. He's been here before, but such a long time ago.

Though he hadn't remembered where the room was located, he did remember that he has horrible memory.

"Dammit" he said to himself as he walked back to the beginning of the hallway to look in each door he walked past

The first door he opened was quite spacious. A bed, dresser, desk with a lamp and a few papers scattered around. Very nice dark blue carpet against light blue wallpaper. There were a few video games that laid about the floor that Jou definitely noticed. Most games there he's either played or beaten. He would have to challenge Mokuba one day.

He closed the door when he knew that wasn't the room he was hoping for.

To the right there was a door, but when he opened it, there were only linens and some clothes hung up. The closest, he assumed to be, was the largest closest he had ever seen in his lifetime.

Moving on, the next door to the left, next to Mokuba's was what looked like a guest room, his room-to-be. It was beautiful to say the least. He guessed there was an Egyptian theme going on from the dark gold wallpaper and dark brown carpet. The bed was huge, and looked very comfortable. A black comforter with gold seams of designs with gold and black plush pillows. Jou was more than excited to sleep in this room tonight. Brown eyes wandered around the room spotting anything else. He saw a dresser, a desk, and another door that Jou automatically opened as soon as he spotted it

A bathroom, a huge bathroom that is. There were only the essentials that made up the bathroom. Bathtub that looked like a Jacuzzi to Jou, A toilet, a sink and even though there was a bathtub, there was a separate shower that Jou found very unnecessary to have. The wallpaper was a Dark green, with bamboo trees painted into it as though they were real. Almost everything in the room was a green, or some color close to it. The soap, the faucet, the rug on the floor, and a lamp that was placed randomly on the counter that he just noticed.

Jou soon found it boring to stare at a bathroom, and so he left.

The next door Jou hoped to be Kaiba's bedroom only because he was nearing the end of the hallway and he didn't want to get anymore lost than he already is now.

He opened the door and a small smile grew on his face, but soon faded when the person he was looking for wasn't in the room

He stepped into the room. it was huge, way bigger than any room Jou has seen. It was a very dark blue which Jou liked. He could tell this was Kaiba's room not only from the colors but the 'SK' printed on the dark blue comforter. There was a dresser and desk, just like the previous room. There was also a bathroom; he only looked from where he was since the door was open. He didn't want to observe for too long on account that he was in Kaiba's room and Kaiba could enter at any time

The thought made him leave the room immediately

Back in the hallway that he's grown quite accustom to. There was only one door left which Kaiba had to be in.

He opened the door and peered in. it looked like an office. Jou was sure Kaiba would be in here, which he was. Jou looked to his left to the sound of fingers typing knowingly on a laptop that could belong to none other than Kaiba

Jou had fully entered the room but was still unnoticed by the CEO. So he looked about the room for something comfortable and spotted a nice couch which he took the liberty to sit on.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh I'm glad you noticed I was alive"

"Well get out, I'm working"

"Ah, ah, ah, have you already forgotten that I'm your other half? Meaning I must be wherever you are at all times"

"I don't care, I'm working, and you don't need to be in here. Go play with Mokuba or something, I'll be downstairs in a little bit" a lie that didn't go by unnoticed

"You may be able to lie to others who fall for it, but I'm quite different from everyone, and every lie I just might not fall for" Jou heard a 'whatever' escape Kaiba's mouth which symbolized defeat. Jou grinned and crossed his legs just to show Kaiba that he didn't plan to go much of anywhere

-------------------------------

**Later On**

Kaiba hadn't token his eyes off the laptop screen since Jou decided to visit. He eyes yearned for rest, but he still had so much work to do. He glanced in back of him to see if Jou was still there. To his dismay, not only was he still there, he had also fallen asleep.

A sigh escaped his lips as he got up to wake the snoring mutt, but when he stood in front of Jou, his mind was set on waking Jou, but his body would not obey. His face was so serene and peaceful

_Beautiful _

The brunette mentally shook his head at the thought. This was just an assignment, nothing more. It's only been the first day and it's already getting to him.

Making sure he didn't gaze at the blond once more he quickly left the room

This assignment was harder than he thought

**-------------------------------**

Yay! Second chapter...took beyond forever…like 2 months…and once more, I'm more than sorry, so much stuff is happening to me right now I really haven't had real free time, but I do now, until I go window shopping with friends (yippee)

Once more…very sorry for the late update!

Hey…you there…you see the button down there? The purple one…yeah that one, press it…type something nice (or not nice) about this chapter…and I'll give you a cookie! A really nice one too


	3. Rain

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I didn't owe them the last 2 chapters, I doubt I'm going to own them now…damn.

Oh my. Please don't let me look out my window and see a angry mob forming because of my ultra super duper late update. I'm so sorry. I know it's been well over 3 months since my last update… school has been hell. Homework, tests. All work and no play. But no fear, for I have finally updated. It might be a little shorter than usual.

Sorry this chapter shouldn't be too exciting for you all to tell the truth. It's basically explaining the first day of this project of theirs. Nothing too big. Sorry if I bore you to death. i just need a few chapters up before I start putting up the really good stuff.

**-------------------------------**

"_So you say I was in an accident?"_

_The brunette slowly nodded while keeping his head down. He knew what the blond was going to ask but he's just not ready to tell him everything yet._

"_How did I get in the accident?" _

"…" _Not yet._

"_Kaiba?" dark blue eyes shot up at chestnut colored ones but quickly softened at the sight_

"_Please…call me Seto" …_

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Rain**

It was Saturday. A day Jou did not mind. He looked over at the desk clock.

"I really should be getting up" he said to himself. It was already 10 in the morning. If this was his own home, he would have slept well past noon, but this was a different home. A home he was scared to close his eyes for a moment.

Seto Kaiba's home.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He stood up and headed to the bathroom.

He washed his face and made a run for the kitchen. He was met by someone he wasn't too keen on seeing.

"It's about time you woke up" a stern cold voice stated. He did not bother to look up from the newspaper to acknowledge the blonde's existence

"Shut up, it's Saturday. I'll wake up whenever I want to" the blond sat across from Kaiba who was sitting at the end of the table. Hazelnut eyes looked down disappointed at what wasn't in front of him.

He heard a faint sigh and looked up at the person it came from. The newspaper was in the way of Jou's vision of Kaiba's face and therefore couldn't see why he was sighing. He did see a hand push a plate over towards the blond. Jou looked at the plate of food with confusion, but didn't ask any questions. He took the fork and began to eat.

"So…what do you plan on doing today?"

"Work"

"How can you do work on Saturday"

"Simple, I do it every Saturday"

"Well you do know that if you go, I have to go too"

The newspaper was down and blue eyes glare at brown ones

"What in the hell makes you think that?" Jou took the time to point his fork at the CEO.

"Have you already forgotten? I am your other half. I must be where ever you are. Where ever it may be"

The blonde smirked at Kaiba's frustration

"A mutt like you has no business being in a high tech company like mine"

"A mutt like me doesn't give a shit about where he should and shouldn't be" blue eyes glared even more if possible at the comeback.

Jou's smirk only grew from the sight.

"Morning Jou, Morning Seto" brown and blue eyes both glanced over at the young raven haired boy who had a seemingly big grin on his face

"Morning" they both said simultaneously

"I'm heading over to Yugi's" blue eyes shot up at the young boy

"When did you decide that you could go wherever you want without consulting me?"

"But I did ask you, a couple days ago. You said it was ok" Mokuba replied, his voice sounding slightly desperate"

The brunette hadn't remembered Mokuba asking him anything along those levels. He must really be going crazy. With Jou around the house, he's not going to get any better

"Oh…well just make sure your back by dinner"

"Sure thing, see you later" before Jou could as much as wave, the raven haired boy had already rushed out the door.

There was an eerie silence after that. It seemed that Kaiba was too engulfed in the newspaper he was reading to say anything. Jou just sat there staring at his now empty plate thinking that maybe if he stared at it long enough, food would just magically appear.

"Mutt, staring at the plate isn't going to make food magically appear on it" Jou stared up at the brunette, slightly glaring

"Well you're so boring, I found more interest in the plate" he could hear a faint growl come out of the brunette and smirked

"Well if I'm so boring why don't you leave?"

"Can't, Jade has eyes all over the place. No telling what she'd do if I as so much as stepped out the house without you somewhere near" one of them thought he was being sarcastic, the other however was just making up an excuse to make sure the other was around him at all times.

Kaiba suddenly wasn't in the mood to argue and decided not to question it further

"Whatever"

**-------------------------------**

Jou couldn't believe how big the Mansion was after you took a thorough look through every door, staircase, and draw.

He only dreamt of living in a mansion such as this. Dreams his father said were foolish to have and only made him weaker. Even though he listened to every word his father said, he would never believe him. He always believed that dreams would make you stronger and strive for bigger and better things. If his father could just understand that, then they wouldn't be in the situation their in, but every time he tries to talk to his father, it always results in a kick in the stomach, or just a glare. Either one showed that Jou's father didn't care.

Jou gave up on getting through to his father and began thinking about his life and his life only.

"Mutt, get up" Jou turned over and stretched out across the couch. He must have dozed off, though he didn't remember ever sitting on the couch in the first place.

"What…" Jou blinked a few times and sat up and looked at the very impatient CEO standing next to the arm of the couch opposite to the arm that he rested his head on.

Blue eyes looked at the younger teen in front of him. He was irritated that the mutt would just fall asleep any time of day on his couch, but a tiny fraction of his brain thought the blonde was very serene when he was sleeping. The tiny fraction of his brain liked it better when Jou slept.

"Get up" he now said for the second time.

"Why, where are we going?" Jou ran his left hand through his hair as he slowly stood off the couch; blue eyes never left the blond. He was already dressed and ready and waited impatiently for the blond to trail upstairs and do the same.

"Out"

"Oh, well let's go then" the brunette looked at the blond incredulously.

"You're not going to get dressed?"

"I'm not naked am I?"

Kaiba took a moment to look down at the blonde. He didn't look horrible; he definitely didn't look presentable either. He wore a rather tight tank top that had light stains on the front of them, denim jeans that seemed way more expensive then anything Jou could pay for.

_Probably a birthday gift _the brunette thought.

"Whatever, lets go"

Jou opened the front door and actually allowed Kaiba to exit before him. It was his house; Jou had to have some manners while he stayed there.

He followed fairly close behind the brunette as they reached a black car that Jou has only seen in his magazine's he read during math class.

"You're…taking this car?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Jou shook his head vigorously and smiled excitedly to be able to sit in a car such as this one.

He waited for Kaiba to get in the car before he allowed himself inside.

The interior was dark and mysterious which seemed to match Kaiba's personality exactly.

He heard the car turn on and this burst of energy shot through his veins.

_This car's just like the car from the fast and the furious! _Jou thought.

The brunette glanced at the blonde and rolled his eyes back towards to front of the car

"No, I didn't get this car from the fast and the furious movie"

Chestnut eyes snap up at the brunette.

"How in the hell did you know I was thinking that?"

"Your eyes"

Once curious eyes slowly grew to a slight glare.

"What about them?"

There was a slight pause as if the brunette did not want to continue.

"Your eyes have a hard time hiding your inner emotion, and therefore it shows more emotion than intended"

Jou stared at the man behind the wheel. Jou wanted to take that statement as an insult, but for some reason he knew it was true.

He decided to let it drop and faced foreword to wherever the car may lead them.

**-------------------------------**

Jou really hadn't been paying attention to exactly where they were going or where they were, he just sat there staring out the window at nothing in particular.

The brunette noticed how silent it was. He occasionally glanced over at the blond, who seemed quite bored out of his mind. He was somewhat guilty for making the blond wait this long. He made a note to himself to never feel that way again.

"We're here"

The blond sat up and stretched. He took a look at his surroundings.

It seemed that they were in the middle of no where but there was a small café right to the side of the car.

"Why are we here?"

"This is a place I go to every Saturday. Just because I'm stuck with a mutt for 2 months if you weren't paying attention, doesn't mean that's going to stop my Saturday routine"

Kaiba waited for a retort from the blond but heard nothing. He looked up at the blond who was taking off his seat belt and was getting out of the car.

It was like he hadn't been listening.

"So why do you come here?"

"just to get away from everything I guess, being a multi billionaire isn't all fun and games you know" the brunette opened the door and stood aside while the blond cautiously walked with the brunette close behind.

"It's small; I'm surprised you think this place is good enough"

Cerulean eyes shot up at chestnut ones. He had intended to glare at them, but it seems all he could do was stare.

_Damn his eyes _he said as he brushed passed him, walking to the girl with the way too bubbly eyes at the end of the hallway.

"Why hello there Kaiba, pleasure seeing you again" he mentally cringed at the way she said his name.

"Table for two by a window"

She looked up at him then at Jou who stood slightly behind him and smiled that bubbly smile that Kaiba loved to hate.

"Right this way"

The walk to their table wasn't far at all. It was only a couple tables down from the entrance of where they were standing. They took their seats across from each other.

"May I get you guys something to drink?"

"Coffee" the brunette said curtly as he looked through the menu.

"I'll just have water" the blond said briefly looking at the waitress and returning his eyes back to the window.

The brunette stared at his foe across from him. He was definitely acting different today, and he couldn't understand why.

"This place is nice" the blond said more to himself than to the brunette.

Kaiba only nodded.

"There's a building down the road that use to be the orphanage my brother and I stayed at"

Chestnut eyes stared at Kaiba. His face was expressionless. He talks like it's the easiest thing to do. Especially about something personal likes that.

"Oh…"

The brunette stared at the blond and was about to say something but seeing at the all too bubbly waitress was coming there way, he decided to hold off till later.

"Here are your guys' drinks" she said enthusiastically as she placed the coffee mug in front of the CEO and the glass of water in front of the blond.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Salad, French dressing"

"Alright, and for you?" she said looking at the blond who still stared out the window

"Do you have burgers?"

"We sure do"

"Give me one of those, medium rare…with cheese" Kaiba saw that he was more demanding also. Something was wrong.

"Right away" she smiled when she asked for the orders, she smiled when she took the menus and she smiled when she trotted away towards the kitchen. Gods, she was annoying.

"She's really annoying" the blond finally said after what seemed like a century of silence and the brunette simply nodded once more. He wanted to ask what was wrong with the blond so badly, but it was so out of his nature to just ask someone how they feel. He never did it in public to anyone besides his brother.

He decided to stare out the window that the blond seemed so interested in. all he saw were trees, a couple holding hands walking down the road, and hardly any cars besides his own. There was nothing to be interested in.

However, the blond just kept staring at nothing in particular but at everything at the same time. He hated that the blond wasn't talking, and he hated that the blond was more interested in what was out the window than the person in front of him. He also hated that he was feeling this way. This project was getting to him. He couldn't wait till these 2 months were over and things could go back to the way they were.

Where the CEO hated the dirty mutt and vice versa.

"Here are your orders guys" the waitress said as she started to set the plates at the designated costumers. Neither of them must have noticed she was there because they both seemed slightly startled at the sudden bubbly voice speaking to them.

"Thanks" the blond smiled brightly at the waitress as she left. The brunette was intrigued at the sudden change in attitude from the blond. Just a second ago, he looked like the world was going to end, and now he looks like everything's right.

Kaiba stared at Jou intently as he started to eat. He could see the blond didn't lose his appetite, nor did he gain any manners. He guessed Jou was back…for now.

They ate and made small talk for about an hour. They were both surprised that they hadn't killed each other by now. Kaiba talked about his corporation while Jou talked about his sister and how much he hated school. The brunette had to admit, he slightly enjoyed Jou's company, not that he would ever tell anyone that.

Kaiba stood up as Jou did the same almost simultaneously. On their way out, Kaiba paid the bill, and in return Jou held the door open him, which was a huge step from tripping him on the way out.

They must've not noticed that it was raining because as soon as they stepped outside they were almost completely soaked. The brunette took out an umbrella from god knows where and handed it to Jou.

The blond didn't accept it however, he just handed it back to Kaiba.

"It's ok, I enjoy the rain"

"Well with what your wearing, your bound to get sick" Kaiba's voice coming out more concerned than intended.

"Eh, I've been worse" The blond didn't have much meaning behind his statement, but the brunette felt slightly sympathetic though it wasn't shown.

Though Kaiba was next to Jou, he was walking slightly behind him, giving him a better look at him. Because of the rain, Jou's tank top was completely soaked and completely sees through. He might as well go out topless. He was well built, not boldly muscular, but far from scrawny. His hair seemed darker now that it was wet. It stuck to the back of his neck and was much longer. Kaiba made a mental note to bring him to get his hair cut.

The walk to Kaiba's car wasn't long at all; therefore Kaiba couldn't get a great look at all of Jou's features. No matter, he would get to it eventually.

As they got into the car, Kaiba noticed that Jou didn't talk at all for the entire walk. This was it; the brunette had to ask what was wrong.

"Is there something the matter" Jou didn't seem surprised at all by the question and replied with a simple statement.

"I love the rain"

**-------------------------------**

Ta-da! And we reach the end of chapter three. I'd love to hear some feedback, because I personally this was one of my not so good chapters. I apologize for the 3-4 month wait. Like I said, it's all work and no play. I'm actually suppose to be doing dishes right now, but I love you guys so much and the last thing I need is a angry mob outside my house.

Now to reward myself, I shall go and listen to cure for the itch by linkin park because it does well for the soul.

Ciao.


End file.
